In general, a rotary atomizing head type coating machine that is excellent in a coating efficiency and coating finish of paint is used for a coating in a case of applying paint on a vehicle body of an automobile, furniture, an electrical product and the like. This rotary atomizing head type coating machine is configured by a tubular housing an inner peripheral side of which forms part of a motor accommodating portion, an air-driven type motor that is accommodated in the motor accommodating portion of the housing, a hollow rotational shaft that is rotatably supported by the motor and a front end of which projects forward from the motor, a rotary atomizing head that is mounted to the front end of the rotational shaft and sprays paint supplied while rotating together with the rotational shaft, and a feed tube that extends through an inside of the rotational shaft from a rear side of the motor to the rotary atomizing head for supplying the paint to the rotary atomizing head (Patent Document 1).